


Postcards from Afar [Fan Art]

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: Five times Phryne sent Postcards to Mac.Set at an unspecified point post-War and pre-TV-series.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Elizabeth MacMillan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. The Highlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koboldspucke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koboldspucke/gifts).



* * *

[Transcript:] Dearest Mac, Everything is soft up in the Highlands - soft rain, soft light, soft heather. The longer I spend here the more I find I am softer too. The War is washing off me at last, at least the surface grime. Given enough wandering and nights lost in the rugged arms of strangers perhaps I will drift home again. But who knows when. In the meantime, all my love. P 


	2. Le Monocle

* * *

[Transcript] Dearest Mac,  
Have spent every night this week in a fantastic club in Montmartre and missed you terribly. Everyone dressed like you — cropped hair and trousers all round! I must say the bags look very fine on women, have bought my own pair to capitalise on the effect personally. Have you considered acquiring a monocle? I’ll bring you back here one day, we’ll dance all night.  
I may have run myself ragged on the social scene, but it is a joy to find life surviving in this city still. How it hums!  
Bisous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Monocle:  
> https://www.messynessychic.com/2016/09/14/inside-le-monocle-the-parisian-lesbian-nightclub-of-the-1930s/


	3. The Alps

* * *

[Transcript:] Dearest Mac.   
Spent the last month holed up in a tiny cabin among the peaks. Belongs to this rugged Alpine lad with legs like tree-trunks. You’d love the skiing here. I might love the skiing here too, but I’ll confess I haven’t left the fireside. Nothing like a fur rug to luxuriate on with a snowstorm howling round. Perfect isolation ’til I wish you here with me.   
And I cannot live in picture postcards forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it should be Les Alpes, but I enjoy the spoof. And spacing was a pain.


	4. MAC!

* * *

[Transcript:] MAC! — took up with some artistic types again. Modelling a far easier task now it’s over in the click of a shutter, and yet and yet they’re still apt to keep you busy all day to truly seek the muse, if you know what I mean.This print comes with my own little additions, just for you. Might be little too pink to show round widely - I’ll send you a blue one next to balance it out.  
All my love and Down With Fascists!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the artist mentioned in this would be Alexander Rodchenko, but I forgot that when I was writing, so in my head it's Liubov Popova. Read either depending on your preferences.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:1924_Poster_by_Alexander_Rodchenko,_showing_Lilya_Brik_saying_in_Russian_Books_(Please)_in_all_branches_of_knowledge.jpg


	5. Send Nudes

* * *

[Transcript:] Blue postcard as promised. Something to tide you over till the real thing comes home. Kisses & more. 

PS My ship sails Thursday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my wife, light of my life. Write the full story version of this with me sometime? 
> 
> Thanks to YesterdaysPaper on DeviantArt for the vintage Postcard backs.


End file.
